icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3180503-20141125170242/@comment-24774793-20141125180228
Okay We had a high level producer who is an alum of my Uni come in to talk to our class becouse he does every year. He specualizes in game and reality shows and has created many of them like Family Game night, Various GSN shows and so on. He is based in LA. Anyway he for a while worked for Viacom with MTV creating and running this show https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Are_You_the_One%3F during season one. One of the people in my class asked him how does he keep his ideas fresh and he answerd him talking about always having a good fun team and the ability to bounce Ideas off of people and never doing the same ideas and such then he tuened as started telling us what heppens when people run out of ideas or have trouble coming to grips with the fact that even they have had tons of past sucess that does not mean everything they touch will always be that way. He spoke of this vary big producer at Nick (won't mention names) that two of his friends worked on shows with. How this guy has been there for about 20 years and how he had great sucess in the past with this show starring two girls and a guy. He then decided that he could prolong this sucess although this show was ending becouse the high paid girl was going to college with a spin off with the other girl and a popular girl from his other show partly from network insistence. The show from the onset as soon as scripts were handed out was looking like it was going to be as he called it a "pipe bomb" but the producer assured the network that he could make it work if he just followed the same method he used with his other two shows at the end and assured people that the scripts were fine and the show would be popular with the built in audience so Nick extended the show based on his past results. The show was not doing as well as the past shows eventuly for as he called it "various reasons" the show did eventualy blow up. He said that part of the reason it blew up was both stars problems with the scripts and Nick after giving up on huge ratings with the show deciding that they would promote the pop star one over the other to help the network. The producer continued to insist that the show was fine and that he was not the problem becouse his formula worked well in the past and was suprised at what happend One of his friends went to work on the webshow that one of the girls was creating while the other stayed with the producer. The producer then created anouther show that was even more sctrict to his formula and had so far proformed worse than his last show. Apparently he had to really push Nick to extend it. Moral of the story bad Ideas, Equal bad ratings and relations the best in the biz are not immune when they get stuck in their ways. No names mentioned but we knew what he was talking about.